Calor
by aoibird6
Summary: Durante un caso, Dean y Castiel son encerrados por el sospechoso en un congelador, quien además se ha encargado que el ángel no pueda usar sus poderes. Lo único que pueden hacer es esperar que Sam los rescate pero la temperatura baja cada vez y el primero en verse afectado es el rubio. Corregida la aparición de códigos en el fic gracias a la observación de LadyAniMangaXD.


**Título** : Calor

 **Pareja:** CasxDean.

 **Rating** : K

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

 **Resumen:** Durante un caso, Dean y Castiel son encerrados por el sospechoso en un congelador, quien además se ha encargado que el ángel no pueda usar sus poderes. Lo único que pueden hacer es esperar que Sam los rescate pero la temperatura baja cada vez y el primero en verse afectado es el rubio. Versión corregida, gracias a la observación de LadyAniMangaXD.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Gracias por tu observacion LadyAniMangaXD, no me había dado cuenta que el texto se leía con el código, ahora corregí eso. Gracias de nuevo, Saludos! :D**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno observaba en silencio como su protegido embestía varias la puerta para intentar abrirla pero ésta no cedía en lo más mínimo y con sus poderes neutralizados, no podía hacer algo. Ambos habían sido muy descuidados al seguir a ese demonio y cuando empujó al rubio al congelador, Castiel fue a ayudarlo, sin sospechar que todo era una trampa, ya que dentro de ahí no podía usar sus poderes y terminaron quedando encerrados.

-¡Mierda!

-Dean.

-¡No tengo señal!- lanzó el teléfono al suelo- Esto es perfecto, estamos atrapados.

-Sam vendrá- dijo el mayor con su habitual seriedad.

-¡¿Cuándo?!- gritó molesto- Lo único que sabe es que fuimos a ver a tres posibles sospechosos, y ninguno era ese jodido demonio, ¿Cómo sabrá que estamos aquí, Einstein?

-Pero él.

-¡Maldición!-le dio un puñetazo a la puerta antes de afirmarse en ella.

-Dean…

-Lo siento- se disculpó volteándose- Es mi culpa que estemos encerrados aquí.

-No lo es- dijo acercándose para sostener su mano lastimada- Hiciste un muy buen trabajo encontrando al responsable de esas muertes, los dos fuimos descuidados.

-Cas.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí curaré tu mano, procura no moverla.

-Sí.

El rubio dio vueltas por las repisas con comida pero no encontró un lugar para escapar. Castiel vigilaba todos sus movimientos atentamente, ya que no quería que su protegido se lastimara otra vez. Cuando se cansó de dar vueltas, se sentó sobre el cajón a su lado antes de frotarse los brazos sobre la chaqueta.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Sí… espero que Sam venga pronto o voy a terminar odiando la sección de congelados en el súper.

Al cabo de largos minutos que parecieron horas, el moreno se dio cuenta que la temperatura en el cuarto estaba bajando gradualmente y mantuvo la vista fija en el menor, quien después de dar un par de vueltas por el lugar, se había sentado en el suelo y permanecía acurrucado contra la pared.

-¿Dean?

-¿Cuánto tiempo… crees que llevemos aquí…?- preguntó temblando.

-Un par de horas, supongo- respondió serio- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… si ignoras el hecho de que pronto nos convertiremos en carne congelada…

-¿Tienes frío?- se sentó a su lado- No puedo usar mis poderes pero mi resistencia sigue siendo mayor que la de un humano.

-Suertudo…- dijo cerrando los ojos y sin dejar de temblar.

-Dean- éste abrió los ojos cuando le colocó su gabardina.

-Cas…

-Está bien, yo no lo necesito.

-Gracias…

-Recuerdo que una vez vi una película sobre unas personas que se quedaban atrapadas en una cueva, en medio de mucha nieve- hizo una pequeña pausa- Uno de ellos dijo que no era bueno dormir en ese tipo de situaciones, así que mantente despierto.

-Vaya… me sorprende que vieras una películas así…

El moreno intentó que su protegido no se quedara dormido pero con el correr de los minutos, el cazador demoraba cada vez más en responder a sus preguntas. Castiel se quitó la chaqueta entregándosela e involuntariamente su cuerpo se estremeció un poco.

-Ponte esto…- pidió intentando colocársela pero fue apartado- Dean…

-No… tienes frío…

-Pero yo—

-Incluso tú tienes un límite… y sin tus poderes… no eres resistente para siempre.

-Dean.

-Colócate… la chaqueta… estaré bien…

El ángel obedeció pero al poco tiempo notó que los temblores del cuerpo del menor eran más recurrentes e hizo lo único que podía, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para atraerlo a su lado. El rubio se sobresaltó un poco pero al contrario de sus pensamientos, no opuso resistencia y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

-Dean.

-Creo que… hace algo de frío… ¿Verdad…?

-Sí, solo un poco.

La risa del menor lo hizo sentir un poco mejor y lo mantuvo abrazado, frotando su espalda con una mano para intentar darle calor. Internamente rezaba porque Sam se diera cuenta de su ausencia y terminara descubriendo su paradero, ya que dejaron varias pistas en la habitación que el menor sabría cómo interpretar. Bajó la vista unos segundos y se dio cuenta que el rubio dormitaba.

-Dean- lo movió varias veces- ¡Dean!- éste abrió un poco los ojos.

-Mmm… estoy despierto…- susurró- No grites…

-Tienes que aguantar, Dean, estoy seguro que Sam llegará muy pronto.

-Sí…

-Tu madre era una mujer muy hermosa.

-¿Eh…?

-Cuando me ordenaron bajar del cielo para rescatarte de la perdición, vi toda tu historia antes de reconstruir tu cuerpo.

-Cas…

-Y ella era una mujer muy hermosa.

-Sí… era la mejor… solía consentirme mucho… y siempre decía que yo era…

-Su pequeño angelito- completó el moreno- Te pareces mucho a ella, y no solo físicamente.

-Cas…

-Tú madre dio su vida por proteger lo que amaba, así como tú lo haces a diario.

-¿Recuerdas… la primera vez… que nos conocimos…?

-Sí.

-Solo pensé… que ibas a ser una molestia… eras mi piedra… en el zapato… te juro que nunca había… conocido a alguien… tan molesto…- el ángel sonrió un poco- Pero después… me di cuenta que… estaba equivocado… eres raro pero… eso te hace genial…

-Dean.

-Nunca te he dado las gracias… por sacarme del infierno… ni por todo… lo que haces a diario por mí… gracias Cas…

El rubio cerró los ojos de nuevo y Castiel comenzó a moverlo por el hombro insistentemente pero apenas conseguía un murmullo como respuesta. El cuerpo del menor se encontraba muy frío, así que se acomodó para dejarlo entre sus piernas antes de abrazarlo contra su cuerpo. Al no lograr que reaccionara, llevó una mano a su mejilla, notando lo helada que estaba.

-Dean…

Lo observó durante largos segundos para luego imitar lo que vio en la película, besando al menor con suavidad. El cazador abrió los ojos despacio pero en vez de apartarlo, se aferró más a su cuerpo y correspondió su beso.

-Dean.

-Tu boca… está caliente…

El ángel sonrió un poco antes de besarlo de nuevo mientras lo mantenía pegado a su cuerpo. El rubio descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho y tomó una de sus manos. Castiel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cas… ¿Por qué… me besaste…?

-Tu boca está caliente- el rubio se rio.

-Intenta… algo… mejor…

-Porque eres mío.

-Cas…

-Eres mi protegido y yo soy tu ángel, esa es la mejor razón.

-Mi ángel… ¿Sabes que haré… cuando salgamos… de aquí?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tomaré… una larga ducha… caliente… y no te dejaré… salir del cuarto en… toda la noche…

-Ya veremos si puedes, cazador.

Dean volvió a cerrar los ojos y el moreno lo abrazó con fuerza. Ya no podía seguir ignorando el frio que sentía y mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras dormitaba un poco. No supo con exactitud cuándo tiempo estuvo así pero unos disparos del otro lado lo alertaron.

-¿Sam…?- dejó al rubio en el suelo cubierto con su gabardina y fue gateando hasta la puerta para golpearla- Sam, Sam…- su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo bien pero no podía rendirse, no podía permitir que su protegido resultara herido- Sam… ¡SAM!- gritó con fuerza- ¡SAM! ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS! ¡SAM!

Todo se quedó en silencio del otro lado y cuando pensó que se había equivocado en sus suposiciones, la puerta se abrió de improviso. El castaño lo observó sorprendido y le ayudó a levantarse.

-¡Cas!

-Dean…- dijo indicando hacia un rincón del cuarto- Hay que sacarlo… de aquí… mis poderes no funcionan…

-Mierda.

Sam se apresuró en ir a buscar a su hermano para sacarlo de la habitación y el ángel fue capaz de usar sus poderes. Tomó al rubio en brazos, usando parte de su gracia para ayudarlo a entrar en calor. Al cabo de unos segundos, el menor abrió los ojos despacio.

-Cas…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa- Sam llegó justo a tiempo.

-Ya era hora, enano.

-Idiota.

-Perra- esos orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él- Cas, ¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrás así? No soy una damisela en apuros.

-Dean- éste sonrió con malicia.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije dentro? ¿Lo que haría cuando saliera de ahí?

-Sí.

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo.

-Bien- dijo Sam suspirando- Yo me encargo de esto y luego iré por unas cervezas, no me interesa ver sus guarradas.

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte- replicó el rubio sacándole la lengua infantilmente- Consíguete a tu angelito que este es mío, vamos Cas.

-Sí, Dean.

El ángel se llevó a su protegido de regreso al cuarto y éste tomó su mano para guiarlo hacia el baño, en donde se desvistió antes de entrar a la ducha.

-Mmm, sí, esto se siente genial- dijo disfrutando el agua caliente.

-Dean.

-Aunque creo que tengo algo de frío- lo miró con una coqueta sonrisa- ¿Me calientas, Cas?- éste chasqueó los dedos desnudándose antes de aparecer en la ducha- Que rápido.

-Claro que sí, Dean, yo me aseguraré de mantenerte caliente.

-Ese es mi angelito.


End file.
